


Plans

by dreximgirl



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreximgirl/pseuds/dreximgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukito has plans for Touya</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plans

Yukito mumbled sleepily as he reached out to the space next to him. He awoke as his hand came up empty; it took a few moments to register why he was alone in the bed, before he remembered that Touya was working the Saturday shift at the hospital this weekend.

As a paediatric doctor, Touya worked long shifts but, Yukito knew that, as tough as his job was Touya found it to be immensely rewarding. And he had a natural talent for it, the children loved him and Touya knew each of them, and their families, by name and took the time to reassure and answer any questions they had. Even if that meant his rounds took him longer than they should.

Yukito smiled to himself as he thought ahead to the surprise he had planned for his boyfriend. Yukito had taken the upcoming Monday off work, the school where he was a primary teacher, in order to spend it with Touya. It was unusual for Touya to have two days off in a row so Yukito wanted to make the most of it. They were meeting Sakura for lunch on the Monday afternoon but apart from that Yukito didn’t intend for either of them to leave their apartment. He’d brought Touya’s favourite foods, had a stack of movies for them to watch and the latest book by Touya’s favourite author as well as candles, bath salts and a couple of bottles of red wine. He planned on making sure Touya was as relaxed as possible while they enjoyed their time together. He may even have a special little bottle of massage oil tucked away but he didn’t let himself dwell on that thought for too long. After all anticipation was half the fun.

As he lay there not really wanting to move and get dressed but knowing he had to in order to ensure everything was prepared he let himself think about everything he and Toya had been through; the discovery that Yukito wasn’t human and the subsequent help he had needed to get through that, Touya admitting his love and asking Yukito to move in with him, Sakura getting engaged to Syaoran and the near fight that had started when Touya found out. Yukito laughed out loud as he recalled Touya’s face when he had first heard that particular piece of news. And how the only way to get him out of his mood had been to kiss him and remind him that how Sakura and Syaoran felt about each other was the same as how Touya and Yukito felt themselves.

As Yukito got out of bed he smiled broadly. Touya had given him so much joy in the time they had been together and Yukito was going to show him exactly how much he loved and appreciated him, not only for the past happiness they had shared but for the future happiness that they had to look forward to. With a broad smile on his face Yukito walked over to the bathroom all the while going over the plans he had, ‘Life is good’ he thought as he stepped into the shower.


End file.
